


The One With the Vibrating Butt Plug

by eeveestho



Series: Yakulev Week 2014 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveestho/pseuds/eeveestho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yaku and Lev are forced to attend a wedding, Yaku comes up with an idea to make the outing a little more exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Vibrating Butt Plug

**Author's Note:**

> yakulev week - day 7: whatever you want

Lev often wondered how he got himself into these situations. His life used to be so simple before Yaku. He would get up in the morning, brush his teeth, grab some breakfast, and go live a normal life that didn’t involve having remote controlled vibrating butt plugs in his ass while at a fancy dinner.

He shifted in an attempt to be more comfortable, but had to bite his lip to stifle a moan as the plug shifted inside him to press tantalizingly close to his prostate, torturously close. He didn’t know if he wanted to press it against there properly, just _come_ already, or if he wanted it turned off so he could stop stifling his moans and clutching at his thighs so his hands wouldn’t wander elsewhere.

This couldn’t go on much longer, right? How long of a speech could Yaku’s uncle possibly give?? It was just a stupid wedding, people got married every day.

Lev bucked his hips forward involuntarily, barely stifling a needy whine, as the vibrations inside of him turned off almost completely, down to nothing but a quiet purr. He looked over at Yaku, sitting calmly beside him. His boyfriend looked, for all intents and purposes, to be _very_ interested in the speech his uncle was giving about marital compromise or whatever he was rambling on about now. Lev knew better. He could see the glazed over quality of Yaku’s eyes, the way his lips were twitching into the tiniest of smiles, and how his hand was tucked neatly, inconspicuously, into the pocket where Lev knew the remote control rested.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Lev tried to compose himself. They would only stay until after the speeches, Yaku had said. They were obligated – or rather threatened , by Yaku’s cousin, the bride – to make a cursory appearance, but that didn’t mean that they had to stay for the dancing and socializing afterwards.

“That doesn’t mean,” Yaku had said, the day before, sitting cross-legged on the bed as Lev picked out his tie, “That we have to be completely bored, though.”

Lev had turned to look at Yaku, holding up a blue and a green tie, looking confused. “What do you mean?”

Which is how they had gotten into this situation. Yaku had pulled out the vibrating buttplug from their drawer of toys, smiled that sexy smile of his and purred that if Lev was a good boy and wore the plug during the wedding reception without touching himself, that Yaku would let him do _whatever_ he wanted when they came home afterwards…

And damnit, Lev was only human. A weak, weak human with a boyfriend who was possibly part demon.

It had been okay during the dinner portion of the reception. A constant hum inside Lev, but if he concentrated and didn’t shift around too much, he could ignore it for the most part. It was only during the speech portion afterward, when Yaku began to get truly bored and his fingers started to wander to his suit pocket more often, changing the settings, _experimenting_ , that it became a challenge.

Lev gasped sharply as Yaku turned up the vibrations again. The woman sitting to Lev’s right gave him a slightly alarmed, curious glance. He smiled apologetically, and moved one of his hands to grip at his chest. “Heartburn,” he murmured, and she nodded with understanding and turned to look back at the head table.

Shit, it was the worst setting – the strong, rhythmic, pulsing one, the one that Yaku normally reserved only for finishing Lev off. He gripped his thighs harder, feeling bruises begin to develop under his fingertips. He was not allowed to touch himself. He was not allowed to come. If he came, embarrassed Yaku at this dinner… he could only imagine what punishment he would receive.

He really shouldn’t think about being punished by Yaku if he was trying not to come in his pants.

Yaku cast a glance at him. “You okay?” he mouthed, his eyebrows knit together slightly with concern.

He didn’t know if that was a farce, playing along with his claim of heartburn, or if he was genuinely just checking that Lev wasn’t in agony with the vibrator buzzing away in his ass and his cock trapped in his pants.

No one was looking at them, nor did anyone really care about Yaku and his boyfriend at the back of the room, so Lev guessed it was the other one. He gave sort of a jerky head twitch, shrugging his shoulders slightly. He definitely was _not_ okay, he was seconds away from ruining his best pair of dress pants, but he could do this. He could endure.

Yaku’s mouth curled into a grin, an all-too-familiar grin that sent both terror and arousal shooting through Lev, and he saw, before he felt, Yaku’s hand twitch to change the vibrations.

Fuck, okay, no, this one was worse. Everything was awful. Lev was going to come all over himself. He arched his back in spite of himself, his eyes drifting shut, gone to everything. He didn’t care about dignity, or not having everyone know, or whatever. He just needed _more_.

“Thank you so much for coming, and enjoy!” Yaku’s uncle called out, blessedly, and with that the speech portion was over, and they could go. Lev shot up to his feet, startling everyone else at the table, and, without so much as an apology or farewell, walked very quickly, very stiffly, out of the ballroom.

He faintly heard Yaku making the apologies and farewells for him behind him, but he didn’t care. He _had_ to get to the bathroom. He was going to come, he could feel his thigh muscles tensing up, could feel the swell of heat in his stomach rising up.

“And where are you going?” a familiar voice said from behind him. Yaku was jogging slightly to keep up with his long strides.

“Bathroom,” Lev bit out, through gritted teeth, panting a bit.

“Indigestion?”

“Something like that.”

“Maybe I can help out?”

“You better.”

Luckily, the single-stall bathroom handicapped bathroom was unoccupied, and Lev burst through the door, Yaku just managing to make it in behind him before he turned, locked the door, and collapsed against the wall. He undid his pants, shoving them down along with his briefs, letting out a loud moan of relief as finally, _finally_ , his cock was freed of the constraints of his underwear.

“Do you know what my father would say if he knew you and I were in here right now?” Yaku purred, reaching forward to cup Lev’s hip tenderly. His other hand wrapped around Lev’s cock, holding him tight at the base to stave off his orgasm.

“I don’t give a shit about your father, Yaku,” Lev panted, half sobbing. The plug was still vibrating in his ass, a breath away from his prostate, driving him crazy with need. “Just touch me, please, please, please...”

“I am touching you, Lev,” he murmured, squeezing Lev’s cock gently to emphasize his point, making him let out another moan and buck his hips forward. “Is this not good enough? You’re so greedy…”

“Jerk me off, Yaku!” he shouted, his voice echoing off the bathroom tiles.

“Shhhhhhhh. What if someone hears you?”

“I don’t care. I don’t _care_ , Yaku, please, I need to come, I need it, please.”

“Hmm. Okay. If you say so. Since you’ve been such a good boy.”

But he didn’t start stroking Lev’s cock, like he begged him to. Instead, he dropped gracefully to his knees, keeping his hand steady on the base of his cock, and without another word or any more teasing, swallowed his length down almost completely.

Lev gave a shout and thrust his hips forward involuntarily, but the hand that had been cradling Lev’s hip had shifted to hold it, pinning Lev firmly against the wall.

Yaku bobbed up and down on Lev’s dick, sucking him deeper down a bit each time. Lev let out a litany of whimpers and groans, tears welling in his eyes at the relief of finally, _finally_ being touched. It didn’t last long, though – after only half a minute of Yaku’s lips around him, he felt the wave of pleasure begin to crest.

“Yaku, I’m gonna – “ But it was too late for a warning, and with a loud, lingering moan, Lev came into his mouth. Yaku swallowed it down, licking him clean, pulling off his cock with a lewd pop. As Lev panted, coming down from his high, Yaku reached into his pocket and clicked a button and finally, blessedly, the vibrations in Lev’s ass came to an end.

Yaku got to his feet, wiping at his mouth, checking for any excess that had dribbled out. He smacked his lips, grinning up at Lev in satisfaction. Lev surged forward, moving his hands to cradle Yaku’s face, and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Yaku’s tongue. Yaku sighed into the kiss, and stroked his hands up and down Lev’s sides slowly as they kissed.

As Lev pulled away a few moments later, Yaku was smiling fondly at him, his eyes soft and loving. “Shall we go home?” he said cheerfully, his voice a little raspy.

“Yes. Yes, please.”

As they left the hotel lobby, coming out into the reddish light of the setting sun, Yaku reached over and tangled his fingers with Lev. Lev smiled, jelly-boned and blissed out in his afterglow, and squeezed Yaku’s fingers affectionately.

“So,” Yaku said, tilting his head against Lev’s shoulder slightly. “It’s about an hour’s drive home… And I’m driving… How about a round two?”


End file.
